Year 5 - Rainbow Six
This is Valeyard6282's concept for operator and map concepts for Rainbow Six: Siege. These are all original ideas unless noted in the hub page. Year 5 introduces- as always- four new CTUs. This time operatives from Greece, South Africa, Britain, and Austria. Year 5 contains Operation Trojan Horse, Operation Upside Down, Operation Death Row, and Operation Razor Edge. Venture into the burning, ash-filled buildings of Kosovo or the stormy seaside complex known as Prison. The operatives added are Achilles, Paris, Roach, Mist, Mirage, Garrison, Sentry, and Joker. Operation Trojan Horse EKAM - Greece The Special Counter-Terrorist Unit- also identified as Ειδική Κατασταλτική Αντιτρομοκρατική Μονάδα- is Greece's shield against terrorist threats. The Greek forces offer Rainbow two new defending operators: Achilles and Paris. Both venture into the war-torn cities in Kosovo on a new map- with Achilles mastering a tracking mine and Paris using an anti-material rifle. Achilles Achilles is an defending operator making use of a floor trap called an "Achilles Heel". When stepped on by a hostile, the Heel trap locks a tracking brace around the user's ankle. The trap itself is a pressure plate. When the plate is stepped on, it causes an open ankle brace to sling up and latch around the victim's ankle. When latched on, the Heel deals 5 damage when attached- and this is the only damage dealt to the victim. When attached, the Heel spots and tracks the player for all friendly operators to see. The Heel is removable, but doing so requires both hands; and it is a lengthy and noisy process- a risky choice. When the Heel latches onto the victim, the victim can briefly see the Achilles responsible through spotting to balance this super-powerful ability. Achilles also makes use of either a heavy machine gun fit for a Trojan war hero or a Russian sub-machine gun capable of ripping through hostiles. Achilles' name comes from the nearly-unbreakable Trojan war hero Achilles, who had unbreakable skin save his weakened heel. His trap targets the foot as the weakness of the hostile, hence his name. The Heel Mines themselves can be placed freely on floors much like Welcome Mats. Achilles has 3 armor and 1 speed. Achilles' symbol is a bare foot with an arrow striking the heel. Achilles has two options for his primary weapon: * RMG 7.62 (LMG) - This three-barreled rotating MMG is a compact cheaper alternative to a minigun designed for vehicle use but adopted by Achilles as his weapon of choice. * AKS-74U (SMG) - Rapid-fire Russian SMG conversion of an AK-74 assault rifle. Achilles has two options for his secondary weapon: * Glock 21 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * GP100 (Double-Action Revolver) Achilles' Gadgets: * Achilles Heel (Primary) * Barbed Wire or Deployable Shield (Secondary) Achilles' Bio: * Name- Mattas Sarantos ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 31 Paris Paris is a defending operator using a .50 caliber anti-material rifle. His sniper rifle is bolt-action and supports the scope available to the M249s. Paris' rifle also has a bipod to increase stability when deployed on a ledge or window sill. Paris is designed as a defending Glaz to counter shield operators. Paris' rifle fires hulking .50 caliber rounds, but he can use his ability to load in single armor-piercing rounds. He can only load one at a time, however. These rounds have devastating power. When they hit a shield, the entire shield is cracked down the middle and is destroyed. So Paris serves as the most powerful counter to Montagne, Blitz, as well as Fuze and Recruits if they are armed with shields. When one of their shields is destroyed, they discard it and are limited to their sidearms. When the shield is destroyed, the operator behind it only takes 25 damage but is left vulnerable. Paris has three of his "ARCHER 4" AP rounds. If one of Paris' ARCHERS hits an un-shielded operator, a single hit to the chest will down an enemy and a headshot will instantly kill them. A standard high-caliber round is just as lethal, but not quite as devastating as the ARCHERS. Paris' ARCHERS can also shoot holes in reinforced walls, meaning he can shoot sightlines into the reinforcements like a defending Maverick as well. He can work great with Achilles or Pulse, because Achilles could highlight an enemy or Pulse could alert him of one so Paris could shoot them through a wall- reinforced or not. His impacts can also be used to open up large sightlines in soft walls so Paris can get a better shot on an enemy he can't see. Paris is based off of Prince Paris of the Iliad. Paris was a master marksman with his bow. He shot the goliath Achilles in the heel- killing him instantly. Paris is also a marksman. He's a sniper. His Barrett replaces his bow and the ARCHERS are capable of breaking normally unbreakable shields- just as Paris broke the unbreakable Achilles. Paris would serve as a spawn-peeking operator in his entirety, but my spawnpeeking counter noted in my hub page would limit this. Paris has 3 armor and 1 speed. His symbol is a single .50 caliber ARCHER round. Paris has one option for his primary weapon: * Barrett M95 (Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle) Paris has two options for his secondary weapon: * Glock 21 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * GP100 (Double-Action Revolver) Paris' Gadgets: * ARCHER 4 AP Rounds (Primary) * Nitro Cell or Impact Grenades (Secondary) Paris' Bio: * Name- Angelo Barlos * Gender- Male * Age- 40 Kosovo ''' Kosovo is the first new map of Year 5. It takes place in the country of the same name. The map is set in a bombed building in wartime Kosovo. The air is full of ash, plastic, and burning toxins and the building has smoldering fires underneath layers of dust and concrete. Operation Upside Down '''SAPS - South Africa South Africa's SAPS brings Team Rainbow two new operators in Operation Upside Down. Welcoming Roach and Mist. Roach blasts open the objective with impact grenades while Mist disrupts electronics with her soft bombs. Roach Roach is an attacking operator using a classic South African revolving grenade launcher loaded with standard impact grenades. Roach has six impacts he can shoot from a distance with his six-shot grenade launcher. Roach cannot reload his launcher despite his character model having a belt of 40mm grenades slung across his chest. Roach can completely obliterate a soft part of the map with the blast of six impacts. Jager is his main counter and Roach cannot breach reinforced walls naturally. Roach has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a nuclear mushroom cloud. Roach has two options for his primary weapon: * R5 (Assault Rifle) * MAG-7 (Pump-Action Shotgun) Roach has two options for his secondary weapon: * Vektor SP1 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * RS202 (Pump-Action Shotgun) - This sawed-off pump-action shotgun packs a mean punch in CQB. Roach's Gadgets: * Milkor MGL (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Flashbang (Secondary) Roach's Bio: * Name- Dean Chetty ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 41 Mist Mist is an attacking operator. She makes use of graphite grenades to release a spool of graphite fibers, creating a dense grey cloud of graphite that shuts down nearby electronics. The cloud remains for the same amount of time as Smoke's gas and all electronic devices in its vicinity are temporarily disabled while the graphite cloud is present. The graphite kills the lights in the vicinity of the cloud, shuts off all cameras with the same flickering that Mute applies to drones, prevents electronic devices like the cardiac sensor from being used, prevents electronic devices like Smoke's grenades or nitro cells from going off, and it shuts off the electricity from Kaid's Rtilas too- allowing a hard breach. But where it gets crazy, is Mist can throw her graphite over the defender disarming a bomb and shut down the defuser so the defender has to restart the defuse process. Mist has 1 armor and 3 speed. Her symbol is a cloud with electricity sparking around it. Mist has two options for her primary weapon: * BXP (SMG) * MAG-7 (Pump-Action Shotgun) Mist has two options for her secondary weapon: * Vektor SP1 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * RS202 (Pump-Action Shotgun) - This sawed-off pump-action shotgun packs a mean punch in CQB. Mist's Gadgets: * BLU 114/B Soft Bomb (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Claymore (Secondary) Mist's Bio: * Name- Annika Botha ''' * '''Gender- Female * Age- 22 Operation Death Row SBS - Britain Operation Death Row introduces the SBS- Britain's most elite special forces and CTU. There's a reason its less known than the SAS. The Special Boat Service are one of the first special forces ever created, with roots back to the early days of World War Two. The SBS joins Rainbow with two new operators: Mirage and Garrison. Mirage uses haullucigenic gas while Garrison deploys his Artisan reinforcements in hallways, on windows, or on the underside of hatches. The SBS is working to take black a seaside prison off the coast of Wales from White Mask operatives- meaning Operation Death Row comes with a brand new prison map. Mirage Specializing in hallucinogens, Mirage is an attacking operator who makes use of toxic compounds- much like Smoke and Lesion. Mirage throws one of two gas grenades that detonate instantly that release putrid clouds of 3-Quinucliddinyl Benzilate- one of the most hallucinogenic agents used in warfare. The 3QB gas is a pale brown color and the cloud does not disperse for a very long time. The cloud is smaller than Smoke's VX but is still large. When exposed to the gas- the victim's audio becomes muffled, white dots decorate their screen, and flashing images and hallucinations plague their vision. The vivid hallucinations of non-existent people, non-existent danger, and other scary visions mess with the victim's head while they are in the cloud and for a while after, giving the attackers ample time to pick off the defenders. In reality, 3QB BZ takes hours to take effect. The agent used by Mirage is a modified version brewed by SAS chemist, Smoke. Mirage has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is three clouds of white gas facing away from each other- in a tri pattern. Mirage has three options for his primary weapon: * MC51 (Assault Rifle) '''- An HKG3 with an integrated suppressor. * '''L129A1 (DMR) * KSG-25 (Pump-Action Shotgun) - This cutting-edge pump-action shotgun has two magazine tubes that can be toggled between- one with buckshot and one with slugs. Mirage has two options for his secondary weapon: * MP5K MP (Machine Pistol) '- A proper MP5K unlike the PDW variant used by Mute. A stockless buzz saw in the right hands. * '''L131A1 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) '- This semi-automatic pistol is loaded with an extended 33-round magazine. Mirage's Gadgets: * '''3QB BZ Haullucigenic Gas Grenades (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Frag Grenade '''(Secondary) Mirage's Bio: * '''Name- Noah Smith * Gender- Male * Age- 49 Garrison Garrison is a game-changing, yet simple defending operator. Garrison can not only deploy two reinforced walls, but also his special "Artisan" walls. The Artisans can be deployed on walls just like normal barricades or on windows, and in the middle of hallways. Garrison can put barricades virtually anywhere- except doors which Castle covers. Garrison can make a soft objective an unbreakable bastion. He can block off paths for attackers and redirect combat to suit the defense. Garrison has 3 armor and 1 speed. His symbol is two knives crossed over each other. Garrison has three options for his primary weapon: * MPX 9mm Carbine (SMG) - An MPX decked out as a tactical rifle capable of supporting an ACOG. * Sterling M5 (SMG) '''- A new variant of Frost's SMG with an integrated suppressor that doesn't reduce damage just like Echo's MP5SD. An SBS operative's best friend. * '''KSG-25 (Pump-Action Shotgun) - This cutting-edge pump-action shotgun has two magazine tubes that can be toggled between- one with buckshot and one with slugs. Garrison has two options for his secondary weapon: * MP5K MP (Machine Pistol) '- A proper MP5K unlike the PDW variant used by Mute. A stockless buzz saw in the right hands. * '''L131A1 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) '- This semi-automatic pistol is loaded with an extended 33-round magazine. Garrison's Gadgets: * 'MN5 "Artisan" Deployable Combat Reinforcements '(Primary) * 'Deployable Shield or Nitro Cell '(Secondary) ' Garrison's Bio: * '''Name- Matthew Cox ' * Gender- Male * Age- 38 Prison ' Welcome to a stormy prison on the rocky coast of the North Sea. Operation Razor Edge '''EKO Cobra - Austria ' Austria's first line of defense against terrorist threats, EKO Cobra is prepared to stop at nothing to protect their country. EKO Cobra brings Rainbow two new operators: Sentry and Joker. Sentry makes his mark with cameras while Joker weaves a delicate trap with his Mockingbirds. '''Sentry Sentry is an attacking operator. He uses homemade, crude "Sticky Cameras" he can throw like Valkyrie's Black Eyes to observe from his phone. The cameras are crude little devices coated in a homemade sticky compound. Sentry chucks them at a surface, which they stick to. A little light on the exposed circuit board flashes red when it is being used. They are larger than black eyes and can only move slightly from side to side. Sentry is aimed to give the attackers another way of recon. Drones are good, yes, but it doesn't hurt to have a few eyes in the sky. Sentry has two cameras at his disposal. Sentry has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is the silhouette of Sentry's helmet with white eyes beneath, the left one larger and having camera lenses in its iris. Sentry has two options for his primary weapon: * HK G11 K2 (Assault Rifle) - German prototype assault rifle firing unique caseless rounds. Equipped with custom sights. The stock of the rifle holds three massive 50-round box magazines with the center one feeding into the gun. This offers a very unique reload animation. * HK512 (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) Sentry has two options for his secondary weapon: * MP7 MP (Machine Pistol) '''- A familiar MP7 used as blitzing machine pistol best used in short bursts. When hip fired, it is fired one-handed while the foregrip is used during ADS. * '''Glock 18 (Machine Pistol) Sentry's Gadgets: * "Wächter" Sticky Cameras (Primary) * Claymore or Flashbang '(Secondary) Sentry's Bio: * '''Name- Fredrich Muller ' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 32 Joker Joker is a defending operator of EKO Cobra. Joker makes use of audio disrupters- called Mockingbirds- that produce falsified sounds of footsteps, destruction, reloading, and movement to confuse the enemy into walking into a deadly trap. Joker can easily booby trap around the disrupters with remote explosives to bait hostiles to an explosive death. He has 1 armor and 3 speed. Joker's symbol is a face smiling in anarchy. Joker has two options for his primary weapon: * PDR (SMG) '- A bullpup PDW offering a compact alternative to an assault rifle without losing range. * '''PASG 12 (Pump-Action Shotgun) '- A SPAS-12 converted to function as a pump-action shotgun rather than the rather uncommon semi-automatic variant used by Valkyrie. Joker has two options for his secondary weapon: * 'MP7 MP (Machine Pistol) '- A familiar MP7 used as blitzing machine pistol best used in short bursts. When hip fired, it is fired one-handed while the foregrip is used during ADS. * '''Glock 18 (Machine Pistol) Joker's Gadgets: * Mockingbird '''(Primary) * '''Nitro Cell or Bulletproof Camera (Secondary) Joker's Bio: * Name- Tobias Wolf * Gender- Male * Age- 40 Reworks These are not all reworks that would be introduced in one year. These would release over time, but I'm putting them all in one place for ease of access. There are reworks for Bandit, Tachanka, Castle, Alibi, Clash, as well as a fix to spawnpeeking. Bandit After Kaid was introduced in Year 4, I've always seen Bandit's batteries as just a less versatile and less useful version of the Rtilas. Yes, they had their perks. They could prevent hard breaches at a more rapid speed and Bandit had more, however; with the Rtilas deployed smartly- Kaid can electrify way more in a way more effective manner. Bandit's bio and video always portrayed him as the "Bad guy" of Rainbow. The one who was on the other side of the rails. He mentions dealing drugs and killing. So why is Bandit's ability electrifying things? I get the crude nature of the device fits in with his backstory, but I've always seen Bandit as a more violent man who would use something even cruder and more deadly. So this is my proposal for a complete rework for Bandit. His ability is completely altered to hand the anti-hard breacher role to Kaid entirely. Bandit now has electrified trip wires. Bandit has two of his classic batteries. Their bottoms are coated in a sticky, adhesive substance. Bandit can stick the batteries to walls, and he still retains the animation of hooking up the cables to the battery. However, a new central component on the device shoots a tripwire cable out of the battery- drilling it into the opposite wall. The tripwire is nearly invisible to the naked eye and is electrified without visible arcs. When an attacker trips it by crossing it, they are administered a deadly jolt of electricity that bombards their body. Bandit's new electric trap deals 75 damage on impact. It can only harm one person, meaning Bandit can only maim or kill two people with his electric tripwires. When electrocuted by the crude device, the attacker will scream and give away their position and will stagger and walk slower for a few seconds after being shot. If the attacker has already been injured, they may suffer a shocking death at the hands of a new electric trapper. After being expended, the wire collapses and lies limp. Bandit does have some counters though. IQ can easily spot the battery alone, and not the wire. Twitch can shoot the battery to destroy it or Maverick can burn it. The battery can be shot or be melee attacked to be destroyed, but hitting it with a melee will deal 25 damage from electrocution. I belive electric tripwires provide a unique, new spin on Bandit that better fits his character and greater differs him from his Moroccan counterpart. Bandit seems like the guy to use a crude wire to electrocute someone to death. Tachanka ''' Tachanka desperately needs a rework without harming his meme lord status. So, here's my proposal. First, Tachanka does not receive headshot multipliers because of his helmet. So headshots don't do any extra damage in comparison to body shots. So, already Tachanka has something up his sleeve. And secondly, Tachanka's mounted LMG can now rotate a full 360 degrees to make it more affective and remove its massive blind spot. A piston on the turret also allows Tachanka to crouch with the LMG as well. '''Castle Castle has always been a great staple operator with a simple and straightforward ability about having better door reinforcements. He fills his role very well, but I feel like he could fill a role that is needs to be filled. So, what if Castle can deploy his Kevlar barricades on walls too? So if Thermite or Buck but a hole in a wall- reinforced or not- Castle can deploy a barricade over the hole to block it. It would deploy over the reinforced wall if the wall was reinforced and would add a weak spot to the wall, but a strong spot on soft walls with holes in them from hard breachers or soft breachers like Buck that can devastate the environment. Castle could re-fortify the objective excellently with this rework. Jackal Not a rework, but just a loadout change. Jackal loses access to the ITA112L shotgun and it becomes exclusive to Mira. The reason behind this is more me being nitpicky about what belongs to who rather than a gameplay change. I think all the DLC ops minus shield ops should have a gun unique to them, and I really felt my Jack concept deserved the Vector so I made the shotgun Mira's "Exclusive" gun. Alibi Alibi isn't always used to her full potential. She loses half of her loadout if she wants to match her holograms and can't make good use of her weapon skins or outfits. So now, Alibi's Prismas match whatever the player has equipped- but the holograms are still worse visual quality. Spawnpeeking A lot of operatives I introduce are attackers with sub-machine guns and defenders with more light machine guns as well as assault rifles. The defenders deserve this firepower, and also, there sometimes aren't a lot of choices depending on nation. So spawnpeeking is a natural issue that arises when you have defenders outfitted with these weapons. So here's my proposal to dry out some of the spawn kills. The red barrier present during the reinforcement period is also present for 15 seconds after the attackers put down their drones. The red barrier that prevents attackers from shooting in and defenders from shooting or going out vanishes after this 15 second timer, but also will end once a single attacker begins rappelling or enters the building for more than two seconds. Once one is in, the attack has officially started and everyone's fair game. New Gadgets These are my ideas for new secondary gadgets as well as weapon attachments. I will not specify what operators would get what, however. Enhanced Rappelling Cables ' A new attacker gadget- ERCs are special, ultra-strong cables for rappelling like normal. They are silent, clear, and allow the user to move in any direction without having to change positions. '''Bayonet ' Certain weapons- Sentry's G11 being a notable one- are often identified with their iconic use of bayonets. So now, all weapons that can support a bayonet in reality- can now have one equipped as the under barrel attachment in place of a laser. With a bayonet equipped, your melee reach is now increased greatly and you'll use your bayonet to melee someone if your primary weapon is equipped during the melee. '''Barricades Another new secondary attacker gadget is the ability to carry unlimited wooden door barricades just like defenders to slow down roamers and give that heads up that you're being flanked.Category:Rainbow Six